


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XIII: This Darkness is the Light

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The aftermaths of Leia’s confession: Rey not only accepts Kylo Ren’s dark side, but also embraces her own
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XIII: This Darkness is the Light

The conversation she had with Leia has been a double edged sword. She recognized aspects of Leia in her son. He was capricious as his mother, but also steadfast as her. But it was not only Leia she recognized in him. A dangerous empathy for her enemy started to root in her heart.

Rey considered the things she had in common with the Supreme Leader. They were both survivors - both shared in their predator-like instincts. And there was also the matter of the dark side. Learning that her general shares in it made Rey reconsider her enemy’s with greater ease. As well as her own...

The confession of Leia stirred a string inside her, raising questions that she used put aside as sinful. Rey has always wondered about the instant connection she felt with her leader’s son. Before she could see him, she felt him close, the alluring beast of madness preying on her, hunting her in the deep dark forest. When he stood before her, she was petrified. Was it his strength that had paralysed her or her own weakness that rendered her unable to run? She couldn’t gather the will to move, as if that was the very place she had to be. Something in her responded to his will and decided to stay.

When she saw his face, she was surprised. Terror dissipated into strange familiarity. She thought of him as being very similar to one of her hometown. And she was right about that: he was very similar to herself.

Back then, she knew little about the Force and her reactions surprised her. Knowledge put the puzzle together and now she could see the bigger picture: something, inside her, reacted to something in him, an instant connection, powerful and magnetic. She knew now that something was her own darkness. That is why she could easily relate to Leia’s story. That is why she could instantly relate to Kylo Ren.

She was disappointed with him, it was true. He showed himself as intransigent and inflexible as he has been when he urged her to let the past die, by allowing her friends to be sacrificed. She was disappointed, only this time she was in position to negotiate. And she hoped that he also has learnt from past mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song which inspired the title:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N6aJm8mWBg4


End file.
